Le Top 9 des Méchants de Dreamworks
by Paprika de Bdx
Summary: Parce qu'il n'y a pas que Disney qui mérite d'avoir un classement de ses meilleurs méchants ! Première fois que je publie donc n'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Rappel : classement selon MES goûts et pas les vôtres.


_**TOP 9 DES MECHANTS DE DREAMWORKS**_

**EDIT :** je sais que c'est plus un classement qu'une véritable fiction, mais disons que c'est pour me faire les dents ^^ Promis dès que j'aurais du temps, de la motivation et une bonne storyline, je publie une vraie histoire avec de vrais chapitres. En attendant, enjoy !

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et bienvenue à ce premier Top 9 de Paprika.

Comme j'avais juste envie de glander sur Internet au lieu de réviser mon anglais (parce que je suis une grosse feignasse et j'vous emmerde) j'ai fait un petit tour de la Toile, essentiellement sur YouTube, j'ai regardé pas mal de classement sur les méchants de fiction (parce que je suis une grande sadique, _niark niark niark_) et il y a un truc qui m'a frappée : on a beaucoup de top 5, 10 voire même 50 sur les méchants Disney, mais on en a pratiquement aucun sur les méchants Dreamworks ! Alors que Dreamworks peut faire aussi bon que Disney ! Bon, Gang de Requins et Sinbad ne sont pas leurs meilleurs films, mais regardez Spirit ou La Route d'El Dorado ! Ils sont énormes !

Ainsi, pour leur rendre hommage, j'ai décidé d'établir mon propre top 9 des méchants de Dreamworks ! Pourquoi un Top 9 ? Parce que j'avais la flemme d'en faire un dixième ^^

Profitez donc, chers lecteurs de ma première fic : voici le Top 9 des méchants de Dreamworks !

Règle de base : essayer de donner au moins trois raisons pour chaque personnage.

**N°9**

Le général Mandibule, dans Fourmiz.

1)Parce que c'est le premier film de la compagnie avec le Pêcheur sur la Lune et le tout premier film de fourmis que j'ai jamais eu avant 1001 Pattes !

2)Parce qu'on dirait que le méchant principal, le Général Mandibule, est comme une représentation des scientifiques nazis durant la guerre. Je veux dire, le mec essaye de créer une race de fourmis parfaites, et dans cet objectif, il décide de détruire la **MOITIE** de sa colonie (si ce n'est plus) sous prétexte qu'ils sont «faibles» et «indisciplinés» ! Ca ressemble beaucoup à ces conneries sur la race aryenne, non ?

3)Parce que ce mec -enfin, cette fourmi- est un personnage de méchant… classique dans son désir de conquête de la colonie, mais fascinant dans sa manière de l'accomplir : en détruisant les possibles obstacles, sachant qu'il n'y aura aucune rébellion parce que chez les fourmis tout est programmé dès l'éclosion des œufs, voire même avant. Il manipule tout le monde, y compris les personnages principaux.

**N°8**

Taï-Lung, dans Kung Fu Panda.

1)Plutôt bas parce que comparé à d'autres méchants, il n'est pas particulièrement intéressant.

2)Parce qu'il permet tout de même un très bon développement des autres personnages principaux.

3)Parce que c'est un léopard des neiges et que si vous avez lu mon profil, vous savez que j'adore les félins 3

**N°7**

Eris, dans Sinbad : la légende des 7 mers.

1)Plutôt basse aussi parce que Sinbad n'est pas réellement le meilleur de tous les Dreamworks en animation traditionnel.

2)Parce que sa seule motivation est de répandre le chaos comme un certain clown maître du crime ^^

3)Parce que son design est juste hyper bien travaillé et super imaginatif !

**N°6**

Tzekel-Khan, dans La Route d'El Dorado.

(Kirk : KHAAAAAAAAAN !

Moi : Ta gueule !)

1)Parce que j'aime les personnages de fanatiques religieux adeptes de pratiques épouvantables (sérieux, le mec réclame des sacrifices humains au moins trois fois toutes les cinq minutes !)

2)Parce qu'il est doublé par Féodor Atkine qui est la VF de Jafar dans Aladdin et de Grégory House dans Dr House.

3)Parce que son putain de léopard géant en pierre contrôlé par son esprit malade (essayez de dire ça trois fois très vite, qu'on rigole !) m'a foutu la putain de trouille quand j'étais môme !

**N°5**

Marraine la Bonne Fée, dans Shrek 2.

1) Parce qu'elle est clichée à mort sans passer inaperçue dans cet univers de clichés sur les contes de fées.

2)Parce que c'est une tarée complètement psychotique obsédée par l'idée de caser son rejeton adoré et obtenir le pouvoir sur Fort Fort Lointain.

3)Parce qu'elle est doublée par Claire Guyot (VF de Buffy dans Buffy contre les Vampires) et qu'elle chante trop bien 3

**N°4**

Alvin le Traître et Dagur le Dérangé, dans Dragons : Cavaliers de Beurk.

Ok, je triche parce que c'est du deux pour le prix d'un et que la série n'a pratiquement pas dépasser les frontières américaines…

MAIS !

1)L'un est une grosse brute super musclée sans pour autant être un abruti doublé par Mark Hamill

2)L'autre est… ben, dérangé. Et pas qu'un peu.

3)Et que dans tous les cas, ils veulent détruire la maison de nos héros et veulent conquérir les dragons ! Et moi, j'trouve ça cool !

**N°3**

Ramsès, dans Le Prince d'Egypte.

1)Parce qu'on ressent réellement son tiraillement entre son amour pour son frère adoptif et son traumatisme par rapport à son père.

2)Parce qu'il est obsédé par la vengeance.

3)Parce que les personnages les plus désespérés sont souvent ceux auxquels on s'attache le plus, même si ce sont des méchants et qu'ils sont prêts à commettre des horreurs.

**N°2**

Lord Shen, dans Kung Fu Panda 2.

1)Parce que c'est un putain de super combattant qui a la classe suprême ! * Halléluia en fond sonore* Et que ça ne l'empêche pas d'être marrant.

2)Parce que son histoire tragique est tout à fait crédible et compréhensible même pour les plus jeunes.

3)Parce que son rapport avec Po et l'histoire de ce dernier est super cool ^^

Et le **N°1** des méchants de Dreamworks Animation est…

Pitch Black, dans Les Cinq Légendes.

1)Parce que ce mec a une putain de classe encore plus suprême que Shen, NTM et la sauce réunis ! (la voix de Jude Law doit y être pour quelque chose, non ?)

2)Parce que sa raison pour être le méchant du film est juste géniale : il a besoin de répandre la Peur à travers le monde parce que si plus aucun enfant ne croit plus en lui il finira par disparaître. C'est un être de ténèbres manipulateur, sadique et prêt à tout pour atteindre son objectif.

3)Et enfin, parce qu'il partage la même angoisse que le héros du film : Jack Frost. Seulement là où Jack a choisit les rires et la lumière, Pitch a choisit les cris et l'obscurité, ce qui confirme leur situation de Némésis.

Et voilà mon Top 9 des Méchants de Dreamworks ! Rappelez-vous que c'est une liste subjective, donc pas la peine de me harceler pour dire «t'aurais dû mettre tel à telle place» ou «pourquoi t'as pas mis tel» et tout le patacoin.

Je vous dis à la prochaine pour une prochaine fic, mangez équilibré, couvrez-vous, allez au cinéma, salut !

Paprika de Bordeaux


End file.
